Gold And Silver: A True Legend
by Kronus18
Summary: There Have Been Many Myths, Legends And Fairy Tales Passed Throughout The World Of Remnant. Some Stories That Have Been Told That Hold Some Truth To Them While Others Could Effect The World. One Such Story Passed Throughout Time Holds A Simple Name. A Tale Of Two Brothers. Picture Designed By: averageknight Please Check Them Out On Deviantart


**Hey, Their People Of This Website I'm Not Good At This... So I'll Keep This Brief. I Made This Fic On A Some What Whim And Half Baked Idea. Not Very Good At Grammer So Any Mistakes Please Notify As Soon As Possible. Also, I'm Just Starting In The Whole Rwby Community So I Trying My Best At Writing And To Stick With Its Lore. So Forgive My Errors. Oh And One More Thing This Is Just A**

 **I Do Not On Rwby That Is Owned By Rooster Teeth And ITs Respect Creators And Owners, Any Likeness To Other Fics Is Just A Coincidence (Seeing As I Barely Know Any Fics).**

 **If There Is Any Fic With This Or A General Idea Of What I'm Writing Please Inform Me.**

 **That's All!**

 **UuU_UuU_UuU_UuU**

The world of Remnant was not always filled with life. Eons ago the world itself was empty and baron, no oceans or flowing rivers, the wind was not blowing or howling, nor the sounds of the animals, not a noise was heard for life had yet been made. But one day two figures arose from the empty land, two brothers one of light and darkness. During the day the brother of light created life itself making the flowing rivers and unmeasurable oceans, the bountiful green fields of grass, the beautiful flowers that dotted them, the mighty trees making lush forests, and finally the animals that scurry from the ground or tree to tree, insects that crawl and burrow, birds that fly through the blue sky and the fish that swim in the ocean. With his labors done the brother went to rest and sleep.

When night came the brother of darkness awoke and was disgusted by his brother's creations, so he created drought, storms of great might, fire and finally famine. Each one more horrible than the last. Once it was all gone he was happy with his work, so the younger brother went to rest and slept.

When the brother of light awoke he saw his creations destroyed, the lands he created burned away, the flowing waters evaporated, and his animals and insects killed. So once more he went and created again. Furious knowing his brother's actions he waited for his brother to wake, so he created a special forest filled with all his creations and waited for him.

Once the brother of darkness awoke, he went up and walked to the land to see it once more filled with life, disappointed the brother of darkness was destroying his brother's creations, not knowing his brother was watching. So, the brother of darkness enjoyed his actions, destroying each animal, the greenery and all manner of life, he then reached the last forest, this forest was even more disgusting to him. It was filled with life, of every kind creature and creation, it was ugly to him.

When the brother was about to destroy it the Brother of light appeared before him and said. "Youngest brother why are you destroying my creations?" his question said, the younger brother looked to his elder brother and said. "They disgust me, I preferred the land barren and bleak... it was perfect that way, and you defiled it with your creations!"

The older brother surprised by his brother's response came up with an idea.

"Brother, if you do not like my creations, how about a proposition?"

Hearing his brothers words the brother of darkness asked: "What kind of proposition?". The god of light happy with his brother's question then answered. "Since we both know we would continue this cycle of creation and destruction. We shall both create something to be proud of.".

Hearing this the brother agreed to the idea, so they gathered the dust from the destruction and together they made humanity. Together the brothers then bestowed four gifts to humanity. The gift of knowledge, the power of creation and destruction, and finally the gift of choice. Giving each gift a physical form.

Happy with this the two brothers left humanity for a time allowing them to see the acts humanity would make with their gifts. So, they left for the sky. Taking some land with them and making the moon. They watched from there and the brother of darkness saw their creation making only choices of creation, he was hoping for their creation to choose the path destruction. Feeling cheated the brother went back to the land and made creatures of his own, each having the same desire for destruction and made them seek negativity and named them grim. Unleashing them onto humanity.

Screams from humanity were heard across the land. The elder brother heard what was happening to humanity. Scared for their creation he made the Faunus creatures made with animalistic designs. Some hand ears, tails, feet or horns for these traits. They with their strength went to help humanity battling some of the grim while rescuing as many as they could.

Once more the younger brother was disgusted by his elder brothers designs, so he went and made more grim, each more vile and cruel than the last. Stronger were these grim, having bone plating's from the Humans and Faunus that were slaughtered. So once more did these creatures attack, again and again, this battle was waged for so long the Humans and Faunus dying by the might of grim so they could run and live or fight and die.

Sadden and angered by their way of life, the God of light decided to make two more creations, so he grabbed a portion of power from the Sun and Moon and went to the land. But before he could make anything he heard a battle. On this battleground he found a group of Humans fighting off grim, but only two truly stood out from the group, one was a young maiden, with black hair with eyes the color of the night sky and the other a young man with brown hair, eyes the color of dirt, on the field they were protecting young children from the creatures of grim and he saw in their eyes the will to protect, to their last breath, as they danced around each other defending one another when grim would try to break their defenses. As the battle went on more from the group would fall causing the grim to grow in strength fearing for the lives of the two young warriors the god of light lent his might to these two Humans. To the young girl, he gave the portion of the moon causing her once black eyes to shine silver and her black hair to tint red. The man was given the portion of the sun his once brown hair turned to a vivid yellow his eyes turned blue as the clear sky. A bright light of gold and silver was shown on the battlefield killing the grim, the young maiden and man looked at each other and saw their different looks and heard the god of lights words.

"Do not fear children for I am the god of light, to the creatures of the lands you walk I have seen your struggle and given you the power to defend your people."

They turned to where the voice was and saw the elder brother. They asked him.

"Why did you give us this power sir." he looked into their eyes and said. "Because I came to create something to help you and the Faunus, but when I came to the land I heard your battle and saw you defend the young. I looked into your eyes and saw your will to live, protect, and love. So, I pulled from your soul and gave you this power."

They thanked the god of light for giving them the strength they now wield. The elder brother was about to leave when the male said.

"Wait, sir!"

Surprised by the male's outburst he turned back to the young man.

"Can we share this power? With the other Humans and Faunus."

He looked to the male, smiling he then raised his voice so all who were left could hear him and he declared to those two.

"Listen well Humans, what I gave you is a key and it's opening a door that holds a power that I put into your very being. So, listen well. _It is through passing you achieve immortality. Through this you become a paragon of virtue and a shield to the meek, holding power to destroy all who harm the creatures of life. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my power may it protect thee._ "

Through the field, each human felt a power unlock in them, their souls becoming unbound filling them with energy, but before he left, he went closer to the two and said to them and only them words for their descendants.

So, he departed to meet his brother. The brother of darkness saw what his brother had done and was infuriated when both brothers met once more on the moon and the god of light spoke

"Brother! This has gone long enough. We have lived long and you have done nothing but cause harm to my creations, then you harm what we created together. Is there no end to your vile actions." hearing his brothers words the god of darkness became enraged and spoke.

"Vile act! I have done no such thing; the only vile acts here are of our creation. Humans, those disgusting animals and those hybrids making the ground more disgusting. My grim have been only cleansing what they have wronged.".

Both brothers stared at each other, angered by the others one's words fought. Each hitting one another blow for blow, equaling each other in strength, they both stood their ground one not wanting to give up, each trying to prove that one brother was in the "wrong", for days they fought causing the moon to tear apart, but before the moon was torn apart the god of light gave the final strike.

Winning the battle, the elder brother spoke.

"I have one brother, so I declare we depart and return one day to see what humanity has done and if they choose between our two paths may it be destruction or creation one of us will truly win."

The god of darkness angered for his loss agreed with his brother. But before they departed, the younger brother created one last thing a curse, this curse was to appear before the Humans and cause a great calamity so that when they would appear once more he would win against his brother.

Generations Later

Many generations have passed since Faunus and Humans lived a nomadic lifestyle. For a while, skilled warriors appeared throughout the lands defending what was known now as the first villages.

These Warriors would travel across the now named world of Remnant, defending all, fighting grim and saving villages. At first, they were known as The Soldiers of Life, or if you wanted the truth, the Society of Light. Their sworn duty was to protect the gifts their Gods had left them.

Eventually, these villages wanted the skilled warriors to make a permanent home in their villages, some bribing the warriors while others would make them teach their young so they could return and defend their villages. This era in life was known as S.R.C., otherwise known as the Settlement of Remnants Continents.

Soon these warriors lost their original purpose and settled down in these villages, teaching the young their skills and unlocking their "Aura". Even this Era Passed and the story of creations was changed, eventually, new stories were made making the history of Remnant obsolete in a sense. Religions were created and the views of others were changed with the eras.

Then came the era of great change, one that still influences this day, the Era of Dust. In this era, dust was founded. Humans now aided by aura, now had dust. Named accordingly too, for it was found in deep underground caverns. With the aid of dust, humans were able to build the first true kingdom, The Kingdom of Vale, founded in the center of the world. To the east, The Kingdom of Minstral was founded, to the west, the desert Kingdom of Vacuo was founded, and finally to the north the young Kingdom of Mantle.

These four great Kingdoms brought a new light into the bleak world of Remnant, soon these powers began trading with one another. Minstral and Atlas forming an alliance, while Vacuo and Vale did the same. But in time this era came to an end and brought the worst era in Remnants known history.

The Great War. G.W., this war brought the worst out of Humanity and Faunus kind. Blood was shed, many lost those dear to them, wither it be; a spouse; children; brothers; sisters and more. Humanity and Faunus were so busy fighting one another, they had nearly forgotten the grim. They grew in numbers and when the kingdoms least expected it they attacked settlements, invaded the battlefields. This went on for a decade and what seemed to be a never-ending war.

But near the end of the war Mantle and Minstral decided to end the mines of Vacuo. But unknown to them the King of Vale was leading his army to Vacuo to ensure their ally was kept safe from enemy threats. This was known as the greatest battle of the war, it had Mantel and Minstral vs. the enemy King and his army. The King of Vale lead his army to victory that day, he himself lead his men in battle fighting his enemies and would be later known as The Warrior King. The battle lasted not even for a day, Mantle and Minstral forces were not prepared for the harsh weather conditions of the Vacuo desert, in the end, it was a slaughter to their forces. While they took one of the enemies down they lost five.

.

In the end, the King of Vale decided that enough bloodshed was made and designated a place of neutral territory, to an island north of his Kingdom, the Island of Vytal. While all three kingdoms were ready to fall under the banner of Vale, the Kings decision was surprising to all, he made it known he did not want to rule all Kingdoms but to install a new way of life.

The Era of The Hunt, T.H. Through the ideas of the now named Warrior King of Vale, split the world in four were Mantle took the North past the island of Vytal. Vacuo took all the desert and what was north of them in Sanus, while Minstral took the whole continent of Anima.

For the efforts of the Faunas, it was decided that the land of the now named Menagerie, was to be given to the Faunas.

With the world now split, he made another change, that there would be four main schools to destroy the might of grim, the schools of Huntsman and Huntresses. To Mantle the School of Atlas. To Vacuo the School of Shade. Minstral was given the School of Haven, and finally, Vale had the School of Beacon. With this put into play, he made one last decision, that to ensure peace these four schools would battle in a festival to showcase friendship, camaraderie, and peace between the four kingdoms. It would forever be known as the Vytal festival.

With all these changes the people of the world finally new a semblance of civil peace. After the first Vytal, which was successful the people of remnant held peace for nearly three years before war broke out once more.

The Faunus War. Just Barely a few years and another war broke out and this time, it was conducted by the Faunus. The land of Menagerie, given to them by the King of Vale, was supposed to be a paradise for Faunus, to run away from discrimination, from there Human counterparts. As the main point for the reason of war was the fact Humans were sending all able Faunus to the Land and not allowing them back to the Kingdoms. The land they were given was not kind and barely a year on that land and half the population was dead, wither it was by the might of grim or natural causes. Furious for being cheated, they declared war on the Kingdoms. This war lasted for only three years, but in the end, all Faunus were allowed back into the Kingdoms, but the discrimination against them was still a problem.

For many generations Humans and Faunus have been in a nearly eternal strife of constant bloodshed against grim, to only face each other for nearly one whole generation. A true despair was to be unleashed to the third generation after the war. For the final battle of the brothers was to commence.

" _One day, your kin will face a great evil, you the children blessed by the light of day and night. On that day, in our final battle, the knowledge of my creations will show and they will have to choose to follow them, your kin and the path of creation or the path of destruction and death to the might of grim._ "

Era: T.H Year: 80

"Mama where are you going."

It was at this point Summer Rose found life a little unfair, her little cookie monster had just woken up early just before she left. Her husband Taiyang was still sleeping in bed and she suspected so was Yang. She looked down to her firstborn to see those cute little hands trying to wipe away the sleep. But try as she might the little four-year-old was failing at it.

"Rosy sweetie, why are you awake you should still be sleeping."

"I heard someone moving. Then I saw momma leaving."

"Oh, sweetie. Mama just has to do her job. That's all"

"When will you be back?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow morning. But don't worry, mommy is a strong Huntress."

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

She looked at her daughter, seeing her make that little puppy stare. That look is just plain cheating. So, you oblige to your daughter's commandments.

"Alright honey but only one."

You pick her up and you feel her snuggle up against you. Feeling her head just lay perfectly on your shoulder, as if it was made just for her. You can't help but smile and love the feeling her warm little body brings you. As much as you would love to spend time with her you know this must be done quickly.

'What a silly little girl I have, but it warms my heart to see how much we matter to each other'. Going down the corridor to her and Yang's room and settled her down on the bed.

"what story are you going to read mom."

"It's a story my mom used to say to me, it's a story that has been passed down to our family for generations."

"What's it called?"

"The story of the Moon and Sun."

"Many eons ago, back before Remnant was even called that, the people back then, were traveling in groups, ensuring no one was attacked by grim. It was a dangerous time back then, there were no walls to defend them nor Aura to use. They were completely defenseless."

"One unfortunate day, they were attacked by grim. Back then people were not taught techniques to use against the grim. They were being overrun by the evil creatures."

"But on that fateful day, two people stood tall and faced the grim, a girl with silver eye's and a boy with sun-kissed hair, you could even call it gold. These two faced the grim head-on, the girl was swift and she took the grim on with only a single stare. While the young boy only tapped the grim and they fell before him and with their combined might the grim in that group all fell."

"Wow!"

"Yes, I know, they were amazing. But you see they weren't born that way or trained they were given that power by a kind man, who later appeared before them and the group of humans offering them power as well. With their deed done the group was about to leave when the man spoke, only to the two friends."

"He said to the girl. ' _Though at times the world looks bleak and the night overcomes the day. Be the light in the darkness, with your soul defend all others. With moons might you fight and like the moon you will shine light in the darkness._ '"

"Is there more mommy."

"Yes, honey there is but I can't finish this story till I come back. But here keep this."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Yes sweetie, don't worry this is mommy's lucky Rose, I'm giving it to you for safekeeping so when I come back ill grab it and will finish the story."

Summer Rose left that day. Never to return nor fulfill the promise to her child.

At another place the following Morning

A young-six-year old boy is seen practicing with a wooden long sword. As he is swinging it from his head down, many times over.

'Alright, dad does this all the time, strong hand first the weak hand second get a good grip. Not too strong nor weak. Next, put it near stomach level but away from it.'

Holding the practice sword, he brings it up but before the handle is completely gone he brings it down, over and over. He then starts striking by sliding his left foot forward making his sword move down with him and then repeating the process. With this done he puts one hand on the handle than one hand on the flat side of the sword, making it seem like he is using a spear. Stabbing the air with the sword repeatedly.

The young boy was practicing so his father could be proud of him. After all what kind of Arc can't use a blade properly.

'Come on just keep going, I got to make it before ten'.

The young Arc had been practicing early in the morning, sadly this has been going for nearly a year long, each day getting harder and harder to hide from his parents and sisters. After all, in a family coming from a lineage of sword users, someone was bound to find out or they just haven't decided to rat him out yet.

Jaune Arc was out in the woods just far enough for his family not to find him but close enough he can run back if a grim accidentally shows up like it happened to his sisters. His parents and the oldest sibling wouldn't let anyone outside without one of them there, that was a boring way to spend summer.

'I can do this I am an Ark, a blades man by blood, I can do this!'

The young ark had yet to be taught the way of the Huntsman. Unlike his sisters who at the age of five could practice with wooden swords, then by seven with **REAL** swords. Sadly, his father had not given him his only son the time nor day to at least learn the basic steps nor practices that come with it. Jaune has been watching his sisters and father practice with each other and see his body training.

'Hope I'm doing this right.'

He moves to a hollow tree next to him and pulls out a normal sword, then proceeds to swing it around a bit before coming into a stance. With his feet apart bent a bit and sword facing a little upward, he then proceeds to swing from side to side making a swooshing sound with the sword.

"I hope to Oum they don't catch me."

Still, this would be better than not doing anything. Something like that would be like spitting on his ancestor's graves. Just like their story Passed down through the family.

" _One day the night will be all and the day gone, the world will be overcome by evil. On that day the body and soul of gold will strike with his might to bring an end to evils might. With the daughter of the moon and by the son of the Sun, they will come and with them the dawn of a new age._ "

"Just like the two friends, I will fight the grim!"

"... I just hope dad will give me that shiny stuff he gave my sisters."

" _It is true some legends start grand but the heroes are always too young some with the gift to overcome to the darkness with other while some must work their best to overcome their weaknesses. But For now, we let them enjoy the simple life they have for us, after all now, peaceful times can never truly last_ _… right brother_

 **UuU_UuU_UuU_UuU**

 **Real Post: Oct. 12, 2017**

 **Next post: Oct. 19, 2017**


End file.
